


can i lay by your side?

by madisonrene



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, basically jamie loves tylers tiny butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonrene/pseuds/madisonrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, eat my ass,” Tyler snorts.</p><p>Without a thought, Jamie replies, “Okay.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	can i lay by your side?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGirlInThePinkScarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/gifts).



> for [Krys](http://all-day-i-scream-about-sports.tumblr.com/)
> 
> this was spawned from a wonderful conversation we had about a ridiculous moment in a radio interview where and the interviewer asks if jamie ever tosses jamie's salad
> 
> also inspired my love for tyler's tiny lil butt
> 
>  
> 
> title from Lay Me Down by Sam Smith because why not

“Seggy, I’m hungry.”

Jamie is lying across the couch with his legs hanging over the armrest and his hands behind his neck, propping his head up. Tyler is on the floor, slumped against the couch and dozing off.

“Order food then.” Tyler doesn’t even open his eyes.

“No, come on. We ordered out like the last five times.”

“Well, I don’t wanna go anywhere. I’m never moving from this spot again.”

Jamie lightly kicks him. “Lazy Seggy.”

Tyler opens his eyes and scowls at Jamie.

“Fine. I’ll just cook something then.” Tyler sighs and starts to get up.

Jamie laughs, “Yeah, no thanks. I really like my house, so there’s no way I’m letting you step foot in my kitchen.”

“I can cook just fine!” Tyler complains as he plops onto the couch, leaning back on Jamie’s legs. Jamie tenses up as Tyler’s weight presses down on him.

“Tyler, the last time you made dinner the fire department came. You’re the worst cook in the world.”

“Oh, eat my ass,” Tyler snorts.

Without a thought, Jamie replies, “Okay.”

Tyler’s mouth gapes open and he stares at Jamie.

Jamie’s mind catches up to his mouth and he panics. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry, fuck. I didn’t mean that. It just came out. Jesus, I’m just gonna go upstairs. Fuck.”

Jamie scrambles to get up, focused on getting the hell out of there. Tyler catches his arm in a tight grip and looks up at him.

“Stay,” he says, his voice hoarse. His eyes lock with Jamie’s, dark and wanting.

Jamie swallows hard and flicks his eyes to Tyler’s mouth. He licks his lips. Tyler pulls him back onto the couch and he lands on top of Tyler, legs spread wide over his thighs.

Tyler crashes their mouths together, tugging Jamie’s face to his. He bites at Jamie’s lower lip until he opens his mouth to let him in. Tyler licks into Jamie’s mouth like he’s trying to map every inch of it.

Tyler buries his hands in Jamie’s hair, tugging lightly and whining as he tries to grind his hips up. Jamie responds by lowering his hips and grinding down into him. Tyler breaks the kiss to throw his head back and groan. Jamie chases him and reconnects their mouths.

Jamie shoves a hand under the back of Tyler’s shirt and pulls him closer, flattening their chests against each other. Tyler immediately squirms to take his shirt off and flings it away before he grabs Jamie’s and pulls it over his head. His hands run up and down Jamie’s chest, causing him to shiver before quickly ducking his head

Tyler tuts and pulls Jamie’s chin up, looking him in the eye. He runs his hand down Jamie’s chest again and says, “Fucking gorgeous,” before grinning. Jamie’s cheeks heat up and he mashes his mouth against Tyler’s to cover it up. Tyler runs his hands down Jamie’s stomach before grasping at the growing bulge in his pants.

Jamie groans and thrusts his hips at Tyler, who rubs him over his pants one more time before he pulls his hand away. Jamie whines and breaks their kiss to pout at him.

“I think you’re forgetting the endgame here,” Tyler whispers.

Jamie huffs out a breath and climbs off Tyler’s lap. He moves to take his pants off, but Tyler grabs his hands.

“Let me,” he says. He begins to unbuckle Jamie’s belt before stopping. He keeps his grip on the belt and drags Jamie to his bedroom.

Jamie whines, “I don’t wanna wait this long.”

“I’m not letting you fuck me on the couch,” Tyler says as they climb the stairs.

They reach the landing of the stairs and Jamie shoves Tyler into the wall. Jamie fucks his tongue into Tyler’s mouth and bites at his lips as his hands slide down Tyler’s sides and stop to rest on his ass. Jamie breaks the kiss to bite at Tyler’s neck, whispering to him in between bites.

“God, I love your ass,” Jamie growls as he squeezes Tyler’s cheeks firmly in his hands.

Tyler snorts. “What ass?”

Jamie squeezes it again and looks Tyler in the eyes. “This one.”

Tyler rolls his eyes. "I don't have an ass, you know that."

Jamie narrows his eyes. “Gonna show you how much I love this ass.”

He gives Tyler one final squeeze before lifting him up. Tyler lets out a noise of surprise before quickly wrapping his legs around Jamie’s torso. Jamie grins as he carries Tyler up the stairs, even though his arms are screaming at the weight.

Once they get to his room, Jamie drops Tyler onto the bed and immediately grabs at his own jeans to get them off as fast as he can, quickly sliding his boxers off once he’s free. Tyler gropes at his jeans and Jamie helps him pull them down, tugging his boxers along with them. Once naked, Tyler scoots back towards the head of the bed and Jamie follows, crawling towards him.

Jamie settles his knee in between Tyler’s legs and leans up to press his lips to Tyler’s again. He grasps Tyler’s head between his hands, gently stroking his cheeks as they make out for a while. Tyler starts to get impatient and grinds himself on Jamie’s thigh.

The friction of Tyler’s cock on his bare thigh sends a shockwave through Jamie’s body. He breaks away from Tyler’s mouth and groans, grinding his dick on Tyler’s leg.

“Roll over,” Jamie grunts. He's too impatient to wait for Tyler to do it himself, so he flips him over in one swift motion.

“Oof,” Tyler says as the wind is knocked out of him. Once he catches he breath, Tyler scrambles onto his knees, rocking slowly towards Jamie impatiently.

Jamie licks a long strip over Tyler’s asshole. Tyler lets out a moan than echoes through the room and goes straight to Jamie’s dick.

Jamie grins up at Tyler proudly. Tyler turns around to check on Jamie and rolls his eyes at the look on his face.

Tyler bops his head with his foot. “Why did you stop, you smug asshole? Get back to work.”

Jamie cuts off Tyler’s next sentence by dragging his tongue over his hole again and Tyler responds by spreading his legs wider.

“Yeah, Jame, fuck. Oh my god, you’re so good at this, fuck.”

Tyler is really vocal during sex and Jamie’s dick gets harder with every breathy sentence that tumbles from Tyler’s mouth.

“More, Jamie, more. God I need more.” Tyler presses down towards Jamie needily.

Jamie lightly shoves him away, but begins fucking his tongue into Tyler’s ass.

Tyler babbles nearly incoherently. “Your tongue, Jamie, fuck. Gimme…oh god yeah.”

Tyler’s words start to run together, but he keeps mumbling and groaning as Jamie buries his face in the cleft of his ass. Jamie drags his finger around Tyler’s hole, licking around it as he lightly presses at the muscle.

Tyler’s legs shake slightly and he tries to push back onto Jamie’s finger, but Jamie throws his arm across the top of Tyler’s ass and holds him still. Tyler whines and Jamie slaps his ass lightly. Tyler chokes out a whimper and Jamie pulls his head back for a moment.

He looks at Tyler curiously before slapping his ass again, this time a little harder. Tyler cries out, but adjusts his hips closer to Jamie.

He slaps him another time, putting more force into it. Tyler lets out a sob and collapses down onto the bed.

Jamie rubs Tyler's ass carefully and says, “See, Ty? Such a perfect ass.”

Tyler whines again.

Jamie scrambles up, covering Tyler’s body with his own while lifting him slightly off the bed. He whispers into Tyler’s ear, “You okay, baby?”

Tyler nods and manages to croak out, “You didn’t finish yet.”

Jamie laughs and slides back down Tyler’s back, kissing down his spine as he goes. Tyler manages to get back on his knees, even if he is a little wobbly. Jamie immediately starts lapping at Tyler’s ass again, shoving his finger back inside roughly. Tyler winces, but relaxes quickly.

Jamie toys around with Tyler for a while, dragging his finger in and out, barely going past the first digit before wiggling it out. Tyler tries to push into him again, but Jamie has a firm grip.

Tyler is gasping desperately now, almost sobbing. “Fuck me, Jame. I need – god.”

Jamie pauses with his finger still inside of Tyler and softly mumbles, “I am, baby. I got you.”

“No,” Tyler whines. “I need you to _fuck me now,_ ” he growls.

Jamie swallows hard and says, “Okay, babe.” He pulls his finger out of Tyler’s ass to grab lube from the bedside table. He reaches for a condom, but Tyler grabs his hand.

“I just want you. Is that okay?” he whispers quietly.

Jamie hesitates.

“I know I’m clean. Are you?”

Jamie quickly nods.

Tyler groans, “Just please.  I just wanna feel you come inside me.”

Jamie falters, but nods and climbs behind Tyler again. He grabs Tyler by the hips and turns him back over. Tyler grins lazily at him, already in a bit of a daze.

Jamie shoves a pillow under Tyler’s hips. He crouches down in front of him again, pausing at his dick before he takes the head in his mouth.

Tyler thrusts up and takes a sharp breath as Jamie twirls his tongue over the slit.

“If you do that any more I might come,” Tyler grunts.

Jamie pulls his mouth off and gets to work opening Tyler up. He slicks his fingers with lube and presses one in easily. He doesn’t wait much longer to press another one in, having already opened Tyler up with his tongue.

Tyler whimpers at the extra pressure and cries out softly, “Your fingers are so big, fuck, Jamie.”

Jamie presses them in deeper, past the second digit and Tyler’s hips lift off the pillow, bucking up in the air.

“More, Jamie, more. Come on.” Tyler’s legs are writhing on the bed and he knocks into Jamie’s head more than once. Jamie looks up to see tear tracks on Tyler’s face and his dick twitches at the sight.

Finally, he adds a third finger and Tyler fucking loses it. He arches his back in the air and shoves himself down on Jamie’s fingers hard, trying to fuck himself on Jamie’s fingers, but Jamie pulls them out quickly.

“Jamie _please._ Just fuck me hard. I wanna come with you _please._ ” Tyler is practically sobbing.

Jamie leans up to press a kiss to Tyler’s lips before sliding back down. He covers his dick with a generous amount of lube before he eases his cock in.

Jamie tries to give Tyler a moment to adjust, but Tyler immediately rocks his hips down. Jamie gives him a look and Tyler wraps his legs around Jamie.

He leans up to Jamie’s ear and growls, “Fuck me hard, now. I wanna feel it tomorrow.”

That’s all Jamie needs to get going. He readjusts himself before pulling almost all the way out of Tyler and thrusting hard into him again. He builds up a rhythm, slamming his hips into Tyler with each thrust.

Tyler’s fingernails rake down Jamie’s back, pressing in hard and sending sparks all over his body. Jamie thrusts harder and Tyler has to catch himself on the headboard. Realizing he has leverage, Tyler begins pushing down as Jamie thrusts up into him.

They get into a sort of rhythm and Jamie can feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. Tyler's words have been reduced to whines and grunts that only quicken Jamie's climax.

Jamie comes with a shout and bites at Tyler’s neck as he rides out his orgasm. After he's spent, Jamie half collapses into Tyler's chest.

"Jamie. Help, please."

Tyler’s dick is still full and wet against his stomach. Jamie pulls out and Tyler winces.

Jamie swallows Tyler in one gulp and it doesn’t take more than a few good licks before Tyler is coming hard in Jamie’s mouth as his back arches off the bed. Jamie swallows Tyler through his orgasm, wiping his mouth when he pulls away and Tyler falls back onto the pillows, slinging an arm over his face.

Jamie looks down and sees come seeping out of Tyler’s ass. His throat dries up and he keeps staring.

“You gonna wipe it up or…” Tyler mumbles half a sentence, peeking out at Jamie from underneath his arm.

Jamie ducks his head and gets up to grab a washcloth. He cleans himself and Tyler up quickly. Tyler shivers at the contact and Jamie grins down at him before he quickly tosses the rag away.

Jamie climbs in the bed and gets Tyler under the covers. He snuggles up behind Tyler and wraps an arm around him.

“That was fun,” Jamie whispers in Tyler’s ear.

Tyler doesn’t respond. Jamie rubs his nose on the back of Tyler’s neck lightly.

“Ty?”

Tyler turns his torso around to half face Jamie.

“Is this just gonna be a weird thing we did?”

Jamie furrows his brow. “What?”

Tyler breaks eye contact. “Are we just gonna pretend like this didn’t happen tomorrow? Cause, like, I don’t wanna do that.”

Jamie cups Tyler’s face. “No, of course not. This was for real.”

Tyler smiles at him and Jamie kisses him lightly on the nose. Tyler ducks his head.

“But next time you gotta do me,” Jamie whispers.

Tyler laughs and rolls back over, settling his body against Jamie’s again.

“I think we can do that."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments give me life!!!


End file.
